1. Technical Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method for an electro-optical apparatus, an electro-optical apparatus, and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
As an electro-optical apparatus in the related art, an active matrix liquid crystal display device provided with thin film transistors for each of a plurality of pixels disposed in a matrix, wherein an electric potential of a common line opposing a pixel electrode of each pixel via a liquid crystal is inverted on a field-to-field basis, is known. See, for example, FIG. 4 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-334741. In this liquid crystal display device, a video signal of positive polarity and a video signal of negative polarity are written to each pixel alternately on a field-to-field basis and the liquid crystal is driven in an alternating current system by inverting the potential of the common line on a field-to-field basis. Accordingly, such advantage that the amplitude of a data signal like the video signal can be reduced and hence electric consumption may be reduced is realized.
As another related art, a liquid crystal display device in which a chiral smectic liquid crystal is used to enable high-speed response and gray scale control, so that the quality of a motion picture is improved is known. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-10076. In this liquid crystal display device, a chiral smectic liquid crystal is used as a ferroelectric liquid crystal having a memory property (bistability), and the memory property is extinguished (monostabilized) for realizing the gray scale display. More specifically, when a voltage of positive polarity (E>0) is applied, a liquid crystal element is tilted (switched) in the direction corresponding to the polarity of the voltage with respect to the position when no voltage is applied (E=0). The tilting angle corresponds to the magnitude of the applied voltage. On the other hand, when a voltage of negative polarity (E<0) is applied, the liquid crystal element stays at the same position as it is when no voltage is applied.
In this manner, in the liquid crystal display device in which the chiral smectic liquid crystal having the memory property extinguished is employed, as shown in FIG. 14 and FIG. 15 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-10076, one frame is divided into two fields, a voltage of positive polarity Vx is applied to the liquid crystal in a first field 1F, and a negative voltage −Vx is applied to the liquid crystal in a second field 2F. Accordingly, in the first field 1F, the gray scale display state (the amount of transmitted light) according to the voltage Vx is obtained at each pixel and, in the second field 2F, the amount of transmitted light at substantially zero level is obtained at each pixel. In other words, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-10076, there is proposed a liquid crystal display device of a frame inversion driving system utilizing the operating characteristic of monostabilized liquid crystal material in which transmission of light is controlled by the voltage of one of the polarities in an analogue manner and transmission of light is prohibited by the voltage of the other polarity.